Sandwich toasters conventionally consist of a pair of die mold halves that when brought together define a cavity, each of the die mold halves having in it an electrical heater element, the arrangement being such that a food product to be toasted or grilled can be placed in a lower die mold half and an upper die mold half brought down on top of it, heat generate by the electric heater elements acting to toast or grill surfaces of the food product.
In the specification of Australian Patent Application 31696/84 filed on 7 Aug. 1984 there is disclosed a sandwich toaster or griller consisting of a pair of hingedly connected die mold halves that, when brought together define a cavity, each of the die mold halves having in it an electrical heater element, the arrangement being such that a sandwich or other food product to be toasted or grilled can be placed in a lower die mold half and the upper die mold half brought down on top of it, heat generated by the electric heater elements acting to toast or grill surfaces of the food product characterized in that the upper die mold half is made wholly or partially of transparent heat resisting material whereby a substantial part of an upper surface of the food product can be observed during toasting or grilling, the electric heating element in the upper die mold half being incorporated in the transparent material.